Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $17\dfrac{8}{10}-12\dfrac{2}{3} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {17} + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {12} - {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {17} - {12} + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=5 + {\dfrac{8}{10}} - {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Simplify each fraction: $= 5 + {\dfrac{4}{5}} - {\dfrac{2}{3}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{12}{15}-\dfrac{10}{15}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 5+\dfrac{2}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 5\dfrac{2}{15}$